


Bruder, ich liebe dich

by Isabellag9705



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drama, Italia y Japon son buenos amigos, M/M, Mencion de relaciones sexuales, Romance, Uso de nombres humanos, incesto
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 08:10:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11123220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabellag9705/pseuds/Isabellag9705
Summary: Prusia siempre ha estado enamorado de su hermano menor, pero por miedo a su rechazo a mantenido ocultos sus sentimentos desde hace mucho tiempo. Pero por una noche de copas estos se ven descubiertos.





	Bruder, ich liebe dich

**Author's Note:**

> Hola!  
> Este es un fic viejo que ya habia publicado en Fanfiction y Amor yaoi, como desde hace tiempo tengo una cuenta en este sitio decidi empezar a publicarlos. Espero que les guste ^_~

**Bruder, ich liebe dich.**

* * *

 

 

Ya era de mañana cuando los rayos del sol se filtraban por las ventanas de la habitación, causando que cierto albino comenzara a abrir los ojos con pereza, iba a levantarse para cerrar las cortinas pero un fuerte dolor de cabeza lo detuvo y le obligo a quedarse donde estaba. ¿Qué era ese dolor de cabeza?

“Ah, ya lo recuerdo” -pensó- estaba bebiendo algunas cervezas con West y hicimos una competencia de quien bebía mas, en la cual obviamente mi asombrosa persona ganó… pero después de eso no recuerdo nada más”

Enfocó un poco mas la vista y notó que no se encontraba en su habitación, estaba muy ordena para serlo, y no solo eso, también se percató de un detalle que enseguida lo llenó de pánico… ¡Estaba desnudo!

“Que no sea lo que estoy pensando, por favor que no sea lo que estoy pensando”- sin embargo, la suerte no estaba de su parte, en cuanto se giró pudo notar a su hermano menor que dormía profundamente a su lado, y por supuesto, en las mismas condiciones que _él._ Las imágenes de la noche anterior pasaron una a una como una película. Antes de hacer cualquier cosa se paró de la cama, recogió su ropa y salió de la habitación para dirigirse a la suya propia, ponerse un pijama cualquiera e irse a la cama.

En estos momentos su cabeza era un mar de confusiones, por un lado sentía culpa _,_ ¿Qué pensaría su hermano _?,_ ¿Qué era un depravado?, ¿Qué era un pervertido?,  ¿O pensaría que estaba obsesionado con el incesto como a la loca de Bielorrusia?,  ¿Le odiaría?, ¿Se asustaría?,  ¿Se alejaría de _él?...._ ¡Nein!... él no quería que su hermano le odiara y mucho menos se alejara de él, eso era algo que no podría soportar. Tendría que pedirle una seria disculpa cuando despertara, o a lo mejor con algo de suerte, su West no recordaría nada de lo sucedido.

Por otro lado, no podía evitarlo, se sentía feliz y muchos pensarían que estaba loco o que era un degenerado pero no le importaba…porque le amaba _…_ ¡Así es!, amaba a su hermano, un amor que iba mas allá de lo fraternal y desde hace mucho había querido que aquello pasara, aunque no con la intervención de su querida amiga, la cerveza, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba.

Aunque estaba feliz de hacer uno de sus mayores deseos realidad, también sabia que no se volvería a repetir, no podría volver a tocar ese cuerpo que le fue prohibido, tendría que conformarse con darle abrazos esporádicamente como siempre hacia, tampoco podría repartir besos ni caricias en el, no podría decirle lo mucho que lo amaba mientras le hacia el amor, y por supuesto no podría besar esos labios que le hacían perder la cordura. Simplemente no podía, tendría que reprimirse como hace tantos años e incluso siglos había hecho, y aunque las demás naciones pensaran de que _é_ l era un egoísta por naturaleza, no lo era, porque nunca, ni aunque se este muriendo por dentro iba a obligar a su querido hermano menor a corresponder a sus enfermos sentimientos.

Y con esos pensamientos deprimentes y nada awesome se fue a dormir. 

* * *

 

 

Después de algunas horas de sueño  y de que el dolor de cabeza bajara un poco, el albino salió de su habitación para encontrarse con su hermano sentado cómodamente en el sofá leyendo el periódico.

-West~… hazme el desayuno- enseguida su hermano levantó  la vista para mirarlo con reprobación  y alz _ar_ una ceja.

 

-¿Sabes siquiera que hora es?- al no recibir respuesta del otro, continuó - Son la una de la tarde.

 

-¿Y?

 

-Que es muy tarde para desayunar.

 

-¡Nunca es tarde para la comida mas importante del día!- exclamó  con fingido entusiasmo.

 

-Pero no…ah…esta bien- cedió sabiendo que seria inútil convencer a su hermano de lo contrario-¿Qué quieres desayunar?

 

-Hmm…- le provocaba decirle “lo que tú quieras prepararme” pero se contuvo, y en cambio dijo “unas panquecas”

Mientras Alemania se dirigió a la cocina a preparar las panquecas, Prusia prefirió quedarse en la sala viendo televisión.

La casa de Alemania no era ni muy grande ni muy pequeña, era de término medio, perfecto para dos personas. Compuesto por tres habitaciones, dos baños, un pequeño jardín en la parte trasera, y una cocina con una barra americana, barra que dejaba a la vista parte del estructural cuerpo de su hermano menor, del cual Gilbert  lanzaba alguna que otra mirada furtiva.

“¡Ya basta!, pareces un acosador”- se auto regañó obligándose a prestar atención a la televisión.

Después de aproximadamente unos 40 minutos, las panquecas estuvieron listas y el albino se sentó a comer tranquilamente.

-A-ah…es-esto…bruder- enseguida dej _ó_ de comer para volverse a mirar al rubio y notar que tenia un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas, cosa que le pareció adorable- ¿Qué fue lo que pas anoche?

Y aquí viene la gran pregunta, ¿Qué le podría responder?, porque decirle la verdad no era una opción….

-Pues…primero bebimos cerveza e hicimos una competencia de quien bebía mas…ah…y después… te emborrachaste tanto…qu-que t-e…

 

“¡Vamos Gilbert, piensa en algo!”- se dijo el albino a si mismo mientras que su hermano lo miraba muy extrañado

 

-Te pusiste a bailar la macarena mientras te quitabas la ropa- la cara de Alemania se pusó tan roja que podía competir con uno de los tomates de España.

 

-¡Pero tu asombroso hermano mayor te llevó hasta tu habitación!

 

-Bueno…gracias bruder- expresó un tanto aliviado de que Prusia hubiese sido el único en verlo en tales condiciones, pero también un poco apenado por esta misma razón.

 

-No hay de qué, por cierto voy a salir, así que no me esperes para la cena.

 

-¿Y eso?

 

-Voy a ir con los chicos a un bar nuevo cerca de aquí.

 

-Ah…esta bien.

Después de terminar de comer, se dio una ducha rápida y se cambió  de ropa. Se sentía un poco mal por mentirle a su hermano menor... pero necesitaba pensar, o mejor dicho, necesitaba dejar de pensar, dejar de pensar en esa noche cuando pudo confesarle todo lo que sentía y en como se estremecía cuando le daba besos en el cuello… también tenia que dejar de pensar en el momento que se sorprendió al ver que Berlín es mas grande de lo que parecía, y por supuesto no podría pensar mas en como… un momento… ¡Estaba pensando en eso mismo que quería olvidar!

Va a ser mas difícil de lo que pensé- murmuró abatido, pero lo lograría, no por nada es ¡El Gran Reino de Prusia!, y no importa lo que digan las demás naciones el todavía lo seguiría siendo. Sea como sea, iba a lograr sacarse de la cabeza los recuerdos de esa noche… o al menos eso esperaba…

 

* * *

 

En lo que parecía ser el interior de un avión privado, se encontraba mirando a la ventanilla un hombre alto, rubio, de unos hermosos ojos azules, musculoso, y muy macho. Era conocido por ser una de las naciones más poderosas de Europa, Alemania.

El motivo de su viaje tan repentino era una conferencia mundial que se celebraría en Inglaterra y duraría toda una semana, porque hay muchos temas importantes que discutir. Pero eso no le preocupaba a Alemania, ni siquiera se molestó en leer el portafolio negro donde contenía toda la información, ya lo haría más tarde, por el momento su mente estaba ocupada, y es que desde hace unos días Gilbert ha estado actuando raro, llegaba a la casa en la madrugada y después del desayuno se iba a no se donde, cuando el rubio le preguntaba que le pasaba, este cambiaba de tema o simplemente no le respondía.

Ludwig ya no sabía que hacer,  ¿Será que hizo algo que lo molestó?, de ser así se lo diría, además desde esa mañana siguiente a la noche de copas todo andaba muy bien, tal vez le preguntaría antes de que empezara la reunión a Francia y España a ver si sabían algo que obviamente él ignoraba.

-Señor todavía faltan unas tres horas para llegar a Inglaterra… ¿Desea algo para tomar?- le preguntó una aeromoza.

-Una cerveza, por favor- no haría daño relajarse un rato y  que mejor que con una cerveza bien fría.

Luego de que la aeromoza le sirviera la bebida y este le diera el primer trago, un dolor muy agudo se instaló en su cabeza haciendo que una serie de imágenes pasaran por su mente de forma rápida pero clara, y era de la noche que se emborrachó. Sin previo aviso la botella se le resbaló de las manos haciendo que se rompiera en mil pedazos, alertando a todo el personal que estaba a su alrededor, enseguida se pusieron a recoger el desastre.

La mente de Ludwig no estaba concentrada en lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor, sino en la noche en la que se puso a beber con su hermano…hermano… le sonaba tan lejana esa palabra, y es decir, ¿Lo seguirían siendo?, ¿Después de lo que hicieron… todavía seguirían siendo hermanos?

 

* * *

 

-¡West ya llegué!- gritó el prusiano al interior de la casa, pero nadie le respondió

-¿West?-esta vez habló en un tono de voz mas bajo, empezó a recorrer la casa hasta que notó que en la mesa había una pequeña nota.

_Bruder voy a estar en Inglaterra, se celebrara una reunión mundial y es indispensable mi presencia, estaré de regreso en una semana._

_No hagas desastres, acuérdate de alimentar a los perros y regar las flores del jardín._

_Ludwig._

 

Al terminar de leer la nota el albino se fue hasta la nevera y sacó un par de cervezas para después sentarse en el sofá y reflexionar un poco en lo que había hecho los últimos días. Primero había bebido hasta el cansancio con el fin de olvidarse de esa noche, pero solo conseguía recordarla más, y segundo, se había enrollado con varias tías y tíos, pero ninguno le hizo sentir ni la mitad de bien de lo que se sintió con su hermano. Y él sabía porque.

Con ellos solo había tenido sexo, sin embargo con Ludwig había hecho el amor y por un momento se sintió correspondido, no obstante, Gilbert sabia que no era así, porque Ludwig lo quería, si, pero solo como hermanos, un amor fraternal, allí acababa todo.

Sin razón se empezó a reír como un maniaco, mientras que gruesas lágrimas caían por sus ojos…al parecer había llegado a su limite. Aprovecharía la ausencia de su hermano para desahogarse, tendría que hacerlo, porque había entendido de que nada de lo hiciera va hacerle olvidar la mejor noche de su vida.

* * *

 

La conferencia había empezado poco más de una hora y como siempre era una perdida de tiempo total, algunas naciones se gritaban, otras dormían, y varios hablaban entre si de temas que no tenían nada que ver con la reunión. Solo que esta vez había una gran y notoria diferencia y no era el hecho de que Italia no había venido y este su hermano en su lugar, sino que Alemania estaba extrañamente distraído, no había dicho ni una palabra desde que llegó, mucho menos había puesto orden en la sala como acostumbraba hacer, parecía estar en su propio mundo. Después de otro rato más de discusiones sin sentido, Inglaterra anunció que la reunión había terminado por hoy, así que las naciones salieron de la sala desordenadamente haciendo un montón de escándalo, sin embargo Alemania estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que la sala se había vaciado, a excepción de Japón, que estaba preocupado por su amigo y era el único que estaba dispuesto a preguntarle que le pasaba.

-Alemania-san.

-Alemania-san.

-Alemania-san- esta vez le tocó el hombro al rubio para ver si volvía a este mundo.

-Hmm…ah Japón… ¿Qué ocurre?- cualquiera ya se habría exasperado por su enorme distracción, suerte que Kiku tenia mucha paciencia.

-Ya termino la reunión por hoy.

-¿Enserio?- y comprobó que Japón tenia razón,  no había nadie mas allí que ellos dos.

-Si…pero Alemania-san, le sucede algo verdad- mas que una pregunta era una afirmación de la nación nipona.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque hoy a estado muy distraído y eso no es usual en usted- Ludwig a este hecho no podía rebatir pero no estaba muy seguro de contarle a Japón sobre sus problemas.

-Sabe, no tiene porque decirme si no quiere…pero pienso que a veces es mejor hablar sobre aquello que nos molesta o algún problema que tengamos, tal vez así no se resuelvan pero siempre ayuda a desahogarse.

-Bueno…lo que pasa es que tuve un problema con mi hermano-decidió que confiaría en Japón, por algo eran amigos- Bueno resulta que… una noche estamos bebiendo cerveza y…y… pues n-nos b-… besamos, y paso algo que no debió de haber pasado.

Kiku estaba procesando la información obtenida, y decir que estaba sorprendido era poco, pero en estos momentos el rubio necesitaba a una persona compresiva que entendiera su situación, así que pondría todo su esfuerzo en ayudarlo en su problema. Alemania fue relatándole todo, desde lo del avión hasta lo distante que esta su hermano y Japón escuchaba atentamente mientras sacaba sus propias conclusiones al respecto.

-Bueno Alemania-san… la verdad es que no se que decirle para ayudarlo- murmur _ó_ muy apenado Kiku.

-Tranquilo, yo se que es una situación difícil y es suficiente para mi con que me hayas escuchado.

Pero Japón no sentía como si en verdad le hubiera ayudado al rubio, se sentía muy impotente por no encontrar una solución al problema. Hasta que una idea se le pasó por la cabeza, tal vez no funciona pero valía la pena intentarlo.

-Alemania-san creo que tengo una idea- esto a Ludwig le sorprendió, y esperó a que Kiku le revelara que tenia en mente, mas este no le presto atención y saco su teléfono, así paso unos minutos, hartando al rubio que estaba considerado la idea de irse hasta que escuchó una voz muy familiar.

-¿Ve~, Japón?-  el peli negro estaba haciendo una video llamada, en el teléfono se podía observar perfectamente la cara de Italia, y también se podía notar el motivo de porque no fue a la reunión, el castaño estaba enfermo, las mejillas sonrojadas, la nariz roja,  y la voz ronca, en conclusión tenia gripe.

-Tal vez él pueda ayudarnos- el plan de Kiku era llamar a Italia para pedirle su opinión del tema y tal vez entre los tres encontrarle una solución. Pasaron cerca de media hora explicándole el problema a Feliciano, hasta que por fin lo entendió.

-Ve… ¿Y te gustó estar con Prusia?- Ludwig se puso de los mil colores, sin embargo se detuvo a pensar en la pregunta. Pues extrañamente no le repugnaba el hecho de haber tenido sexo con su hermano, de hecho lo disfrutó, y Gilbert fue muy gentil, ese fue el motivo por el cual en la mañana no sintió ninguna molestia, también recordó los besos del albino,  y en sus manos recorriendo todo su cuerpo, pues ya sabía la respuesta. -Si

\- ¿Y fue tu primera vez?- el rubio dudaba en responder a esa pregunta pero sabia que si quería que lo ayudaran tenia que ser sincero.

-Si- su primera vez… con su hermano, una extraña emoción lo inundó, el atribuía eso a que siempre había admirado a su hermano desde que era un niño, solo que nunca se lo dijo para no aumentarle mas el ego.

-Ve... ¿Te parece atractivo Prusia?- no lo podía negar, si le parecía extremadamente atractivo, su piel pálida combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos color rubí y su cuerpo era musculoso pero sin llegar a exagerar. –Si

-Pues yo creo que estas enamorado de Prusia.

\- ¿¡Qué!?,  ¿Cómo me puedo estar enamorado de mi propio hermano?- ¿Cómo Feliciano pudo llegar a esa conclusión tan absurda?, una cosa es que le parezca atractivo, pero otra muy diferente es que este enamorado.

-Yo también lo creo… pero eso no resuelve el problema- habló Japón dando a conocer su opinión, mientras Alemania le lazaba una mirada incrédula.

-Ah eso…  es fácil, solo habla con Prusia y pregúntale porque actúa así- dijo Italia como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

-¿T-tu crees?

-Ve, ¡Claro!… es mejor preguntarle a la persona directamente antes de sacar conclusiones precipitadas- dijo el castaño asombrando a sus dos amigos, a veces podía ser muy maduro.

 -Gracias a los dos por todo, entonces creo que iré ahora mismo a Alemania a hablar con mi hermano.

-De nada Alemania, para eso están los amigos. Ah… y no olvides contarnos como resultó todo- comentó alegremente Italia.

\- Y no se preocupe Alemania-san, les diré a todos de que tuvo una emergencia y necesitaba volver a su país- Japón sabia que el rubio no podía esperar una semana para hablar con su hermano, así que lo cubriría para que no tuviera problemas.

-Gracias de verdad- y sin nada más que decir se fue de la sala para ir a su habitación, buscar sus cosas e irse en el primer vuelo que saliera a Alemania, pero mientras lo hacia se quedó pensando en lo que dijo Italia… sabia que de alguna forma le había gustado lo que pasó entre Gilbert y él, pero no estaba seguro de calificarlo como amor, es decir, lo amaba pero solo era un amor fraternal… o eso quería creer. También había otro punto, y era Gilbert, ¿Qué pensaría de todo esto?, ¿Por qué le había mentido?, ¿Será que siente repugnancia de él?, ese pensamiento lo lleno de miedo, pero tenia que pensar en positivo, es como dijo Italia, no podía sacar conclusiones antes de preguntarle directamente al implicado. Hablaría con Gilbert y acabaría con sus dudas.

 

* * *

 

A la mañana siguiente fue que pudo llegar a su casa, esperaba que su hermano también estuviera, pero si no era así llegaría tarde o temprano. Sin embargo lo que encontró lo dejo sorprendido, Gilbert estaba sentado en suelo en una posición que no se veía para nada cómoda, con varias botellas vacías de cerveza alrededor y profundamente dormido. El rubio comenzó a recoger las botellas y ponerlas en una bolsa para botarlas después, al parecer había hecho mucho ruido porque su hermano comenzó a despertar.

-¿West?, ¿Qué haces aquí, no estabas en una conferencia?

-Bueno al parecer hubo un problema… y… no… la verdad es que necesitaba verte- esa respuesta descolocó totalmente al albino, quien no pudo evitar mostrar su sorpresa, pero después la remplazo por una sonrisa arrogante.

-Así que querías ver a tu asombroso hermano mayor, bueno no te culpo, ¿Quién no querría verme?-Ludwig lo ignoró y continuó.

-Quería preguntarte… ¿Por qué me mentiste y no me dijiste lo que habíamos hecho esa noche?- Gilbert se había quedo de piedra, no era capaz de hacer que el aire llegara a sus pulmones, también parecía mas pálido de lo normal, y la voz no le salía.

-¿Es… por que m-me… odias?- tenia miedo, Alemania tenia miedo de saber la respuesta, así que miro a su hermano con suma atención.

-¡Eso nunca!- exclamó totalmente exaltado, ¿Cómo su hermano podía pensar eso?

-¿Entonces por que no me dijiste la verdad?, y… ¿Por qué me evitabas todos estos días?- Prusia sabia que esas preguntas no las podía responder y esta vez no había manera de escapar, literalmente esta acorralado contra la pared por el rubio, tampoco se sentía con capacidad de mentirle, no cuando Alemania lo miraba tan intensamente. Sin haberlo pronosticado el albino comenzó a llorar, el mismo creía que ya no le quedaban más lágrimas que derramar, pero al parecer se equivocó. Ludwig nunca había visto llorar a su hermano, y menos de esa manera que parecía estar realmente afectado, solo tenia deseos de estrecharlo en sus brazos, besarlo y decirle que todo estaría bien…espera ¿¡Besarlo!? ¿Enserio quería besar a su hermano mayor?

-E-es…po-r por que t-te a-mo- el rubio lo miró confundido, no había entendido ni una palabra, así que Prusia intento calmarse un poco para volverlo a decir- Es-estoy enamorado de ti West.

-¿Es por eso que no dijiste la verdad y me evitabas?- el albino asintió.

 Ya no había vuelta atrás, lo había dicho, se había confesado, solo rogaba porque su hermano no le odie ni se alejara de él. Pero Alemania no había reaccionado, tenía una expresión de asombro tatuada en su rostro y no había dicho nada más, así que Prusia se lo había tomado como una mala señal y sin poder evitarlo comenzó a llorar otra vez. Pero Ludwig tenia su propia mente ocupada, y es que no podía creer que su bruder estuviera enamorado de él, es decir, ¿Qué tenia de especial que pudiera gustarle a su hermano?, era rubio, pero había miles de naciones que también lo eran, tenia los ojos azules, pero había otras miles de naciones que también los tenían, era muy serio y aburrido, por no mencionar un amante del orden en exceso. En cambio Gilbert tenía esos ojos rojos que parecían dos rubís, y que siempre le habían gustado en secreto, también era albino cosa que llama la atención de cualquiera, aparte de su personalidad tan desbordante típica de él. Y por supuesto su hermano siempre estuvo allí para él, era la persona que mejor lo conocía… después de todo parece que Italia tenia razón.

En ese momento fue que Ludwig se dio cuenta de que su bruder estaba llorando otra vez, así que hizo lo que su corazón le dijo que hiciera.

-Bruder, ich liebe dich- y sin esperar respuesta lo abrazó con fuerza y posesión, pero a la vez con amor, como si no quisiera que se fuera de su lado. Eso fue suficiente para que Gilbert dejara de llorar y levantara la vista sorprendido, allí sobraban las palabras, la única manera de transmitir lo que sentían era por medio de las acciones, así que sin mas se fundieron en un beso apasionado.

Ambos se sentían en la cima del mundo, era el comienzo de un romance y no les importaba de lo que las demás personas, o naciones en este caso dirían, porque el amor es más grande que cualquier otra cosa y puede romper cualquier obstáculo.


End file.
